What is going on!
by ChibiIan
Summary: Its a normal Hetalia day when suddenly they relive the past and doubles appear.
1. Prologue

**Characters:**  
England: Arthur Kirkland  
Scotland: Ian Kirkland  
Wales: Dylan Kirkland  
Sealand: Peter Kirkland  
America: Alfred F Jones  
Canada: Matthew Williams  
France: Francis Bonnefoy  
Germany: Ludwig  
Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmidt  
Austria: Roderich Edelstein  
Hungary: Elizabeta Héderváry  
North Italy: Feliciano Vargas  
South Italy: Lovino Vargas  
Spain: Antonio Hernándes Carriedo  
China: Wang Yao  
Japan: Honda Kiku  
Korea: Im Yong Soo  
Hong Kong: Kaoru  
Liechtenstein: Lili  
Switzerland: Vash Zwingli  
Russia: Ivan Braginski  
Belarus: Natalia Alfroskaya  
Ukraine: Yekaterina Braginskaya  
Lithuania: Toris Lorinaitis  
Estonia: Eduard Von Bock  
Latvia: Raivis Galante  
Denmark: Mathias Køhler  
Norway: Lukas Bondvik  
Iceland: Emil Bondevik  
Sweden: Berwald Oxenstiema  
Finland: Tino Väinämöinen

**GenderBent Characters:**  
England: Rosa Kirkland  
North Italy: Alice Vargas  
South Italy: Chiara Vargas  
Germany: Monica  
Japan: Sakura Honda  
Russia: Anya Braginski  
China: Chunyan  
Canada: Meg  
Prussia: Julchen Beilschmidt (Julia)  
Switzerland: Adelheid Zwingli  
America: Emily Jones

**Ao Oni:**  
Alien: Steve

**Pirates:**

Arthur and Rosa  
Antonio  
Francis  
Gilbert?

**Country names included.  
****  
**


	2. Where is everyone!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything just my brain and the idea's inside of it.**

* * *

"Hey" shouted the agitated Arthur looking at his siblings angrily. After everyone looked at Arthur, Dylan replied with "Don't worry Arthur, were just cleaning up." Which was followed by Ian practically shouting "It's really dirty here" across the whole room. Rosa entered the room and looked as angry as Arthur or maybe even angrier as Ian was holding her diary open! As Ian mouthed the word 'Shit' Rosa's anger burned inside her. She chased him across the room whilst Dylan and Arthur cleaned up the mass of mess they left and created while they were running.

In Alfred's house it was pretty much average. Matthew and Meg as quiet as ever, unnoticeable unlike Alfred and Emily. Shouting, eating Ice-Cream and laughing. Everything was the same. "Alfred! Can we watch TV with you and Emily?" asked the timid Matthew and Meg knowing that they wouldn't answer or they would say something really self-centred. " Huh? What did you say? We couldn't hear you." Emily said while the Ice-Cream she ate was melting on her tongue. They sighed and Alfred just shrugged. Meg thought to herself for a while about things like why don't they ever notice us? When Matthew said" Meg shall we just go up stairs and watch something about Polar Bears?" Meg smiled and followed Matthew upstairs.

In Ludwig's house things were practically chaotic. Alice and Monica were sleeping whilst Julchen and Gilbert were practically shouting and laughing at everything. Ludwig was in the kitchen making some snacks and Kiku. Sakura, Roderich and Elizabeta were talking in the living room as well as Julchen and Gilbert. Ludwig sighed. " Ahhh!" screamed the poor frightened German but no one could hear him over Gilbert's laugh. Ludwig was surprised to see that Feliciano was standing next to him the entire time. Feliciano gave Ludwig his normal carefree smile and wandered back into the living room leaving a scared Ludwig finishing the snacks before taking them to the others and waking up Monica and Alice.

On the other side of the world in Russia, Ivan had invited Wang to his house for some tea. "W-would you l-like some m-more tea Sir?" asked Raivis shaking a little and not because he was nervous. Ivan smiled towards the boy and said " Yes sure why not? Do you want some more Wang?" but before the Chinese man could reply all you could hear was "Brother Marry me! Marry me! Marry me!" from Natalia and Yekaterina shouting and running down the corridors looking for her sister and begging her not to bother Wang and Ivan. Ivan sighed and dragged Wang down to his study whilst Chunyan and Anya kept Natalia away. Toris and Eduard both sighed at Raivis' performance and went back to work.

Further north of the world was the Nordics. Lukas, Mathias, Tino, Berwald and Emil with the acceptation of Peter who was the child of Tino and Berwald. Well yeah it was a normal day for them. Berwald and Tino were together as always watching Peter whilst Emil, Lukas and Mathias were in the living room playing some games together. Lukas was emotionless as ever as well as Emil but Mathias was his same old happy cheery self. Smiling annoying the crap out of some people and so on. That was all they did that day.

In Vash's home Lili was sewing with Adelheid and Vash was talking with Francis about 'things' and discussing things like what would happen if World war 3 broke out. Vash Sighed after Francis left and laid on his bed for a moment before getting disturbed by Adelheid and Lili saying that they made him something. Lili had made a Pyjama set and Adelheid had made a gun holder and just the right fit for his gun. He thanked them and they all went for a nap.

In Spain there was only Antonio, Chiara and Lovino there and as always Antonio would be teasing both of them right now about how they look like a tomato because they went bright red. They would always do this routine. It was like a daily routine for them now. Antonio laughed and hugged them both. They both started to blush but reluctantly hugged him back.

Now in Asia Kaoru and Im Yong Soo were looking for something to do. They were bored without their big brother there. They both sighed and decided to just visit someone and they did. France. Of all places and people to visit the decided to visit Francis in France. By the time they got there Francis had already known they were going to come. Kaoru flinched when the Frenchman had come running towards him. He got out a pair of Nun chucks and hit the Frenchman in the head making him hit the ground in pain while holding his head. Im Yong Soo apologised for Kaoru's actions and they all walked towards Francis' house.

The Meeting was tomorrow!

* * *

**Hello ChibiIan here well yea...Please Review and tell me what you think. :D**


	3. Pirates?

**Heyy it's me again with the second chapter... Enjoy  
****ChibiIan does not own Hetalia just ideas ;D  
**

* * *

At the meeting which was surprisingly in England, everybody sat down in the wait of Rosa and Arthur. Just to say that no-one has ever met Rosa and Arthur's older brothers. "Sorry were late" said Rosa as calmly as she could. "We had trouble to deal with" said Arthur as gentlemanly as ever. Then two men walked in. One with fiery red hair the other shoulder length light brown hair.

As Arthur and Rosa sat in-between Francis and Alfred. Everyone was shocked and wanted to know who they were so Vash and Lili asked "U-um Arthur, Rosa who are they?" Arthur looked at Rosa who gave him a demanding glare and sighed. "These _boys_ are our older brothers." Ian and Dylan smiled and then Dylan introduced himself and next was Ian who had said "I'm Ian! Remember my fucking name alright!" after shouting it out loud he started laughing. Everyone stayed silent until Lovino shouted "ISNT THE MEETING MEANT TO START NOW YOU BASTARDOS! They could all tell he was angry very angry as he just wanted the meeting to start and end quickly. Dylan and Ian decided to sit beside Francis and Alfred so that they would be close to Arthur and Rosa.

Half way through the meeting there was a break, Arthur and Rosa decided to go out for a while and Ian made up a plan. "Hey Dylan let's provoke Arthur and Rosa to get out their punk sides out!" Ian whispered into Dylan's ear. Dylan nodded and gave a evil smirk towards Ian. They proceeded to carry out the plan by getting the others to fight each other. "Hey Ivan I heard that Ludwig plans to invade Russia." Ian said whilst walking away from Ivan. Dylan on the other hand was trying to get Kaoru to show him how to throw a shuriken. He already knew how to though. He made Kaoru throw it at Kiku. Dylan was surprised to see what Kiku had just done. He caught it in an instant! He chucked it back at Kaoru, who ducked and it almost hit Im Yong Soo. He headed toward Kiku with an angry expression painted on his face. Kiku was apologising but Im Yong Soo wouldn't listen. That was fight number 2. Dylan met up with his brother on the other side of the room giggling at the sight of the others practically engaging war on each other. It was time they got Arthur and Rosa back into the room.

Ian went to find Arthur and Rosa while Dylan stayed in the room causing a little more havoc before they came back to see the destruction. When they arrived Ivan shivered. They all turned in sync to look at Ivan with surprised faces. Behind them were Arthur and Rosa full to the brim with anger. Arthur instantly took out his phone and called someone. Ian and Dylan wondered who he had called but not so long after he hung up, a person arrived. He gave them a outfit and left. Rosa and Arthur went and changed. They came back and it was not what Ian and Dylan were looking for. They were once again the Pirate King and Queen. Ian and Dylan were scared.

There was silence in the room until everyone heard a gunshot. Rosa had a pistol in her hand, unloaded but that was unknown to everyone. Everyone had ducked but turned around to see what had happened. "ALRIGHT WHO FUCKING STARTED THIS!" shouted Arthur angrily as if he was still a Pirate. Rosa followed with a toxic glare. Anyone who knew them as Pirates were shaking so Gilbert, Francis and Antonio. "STEP THE FUCK FORWARD YOU SHIT!" Shouted Rosa but no-one moved. Rosa got angrier until someone shouted Ian and Dylan started it. It was a normal British accent but unfamiliar in a way. They turned towards Ian and Dylan.

" H-hey look bro, I'm sorry alright we wanted your punk sides to come out. We didn't expect the Pirate King and Queen to come out!" said Ian with a sort of stumbling with his footwork. Arthur punched him straight in the face making him fall onto his back. Rosa on the other hand had drop kicked Dylan and knocked him out. She stood on him. All the others watched in fear apart from Kaoru who was just sitting there sipping his juice in the corner of the ceiling, looking down on everyone . It was as if Arthur and Rosa were demons and they were their prey. Well that's what they thought anyway. Arthur's eyes had hint of red in them as if he would go on a killing spree the next time someone made him angry. They now looked emerald green with hints of red in them.

Rosa was standing there with a glare painted onto her face pointing the gun at anyone who even flinched. They were all scared shitless. Rosa was fierce but when angered it can be deadly. She sighed. She and Arthur had calmed down a bit. "Sorry our brothers caused so much trouble." Said Rosa who was trying to be calm, while in the background Ian was trying to get up but was instantly stepped on by the falling Kaoru from the ceiling. Kaoru who was still sipping on his juice just walked off and out the room. Everyone looked at him surprisingly. "Anyways we will be leaving now and continue the meeting tomorrow at 3pm sharp." After saying that they left and dragged their brothers behind them.

Ludwig was frozen. Stiff. So was everyone else until a boy with bright blonde hair and blue eyes walked in with a confused face, wondering if this was the right room. Obviously. He just wondered off and left the terrified bunch in the room. Eventually after ten to twenty minutes everyone else had left.

Next day Ludwig was talking and for a change everyone was quiet for once in their lives. Francis wondered if it was safe to talk to Arthur and Rosa. Suddenly Alfred asked "Yo Arthur, Where are your brothers today?" Rosa sighed and so did Arthur saying "They did not feel well so they stayed at home." They all fell silent.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought. Have a nice day. Updates will be posted when i get the chance to finish typing it ;D**


End file.
